Ganar, por vez primera
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Recuerdos del Rollo que no es persona, ni por ende "hermanito" de nadie. Schneizel x Rollo, slight Rollo x Lelouch.


**Ganar, por vez primera**

El ajedrez no era la especialidad de Rollo. Podríamos decir que lo detestaba, a menos que jugara con Lelouch, que a veces incluso le acariciaba la cabeza con ojos tiernos y lo dejaba ganar. Miraban televisión en la sala de estar, esperaban a que el agua del té estuviera caliente para comer galletas y terminar los deberes. Era una vida apacible y feliz. Pero el corazón de Rollo estaba enfermo y debía supurar veneno en aquella relajación. Al empezar las noticias, un rostro que sin el nombre debajo y la voz cantarina de la reportera, no reconocía, aunque lo encontrara vagamente familiar. Apretar los dientes, con la vista perdida, la mejilla en el antebrazo y su hermano ignorándolo (tanto como el afecto permite) para meditar una jugada que le deje bien parado. Pobre Lelouch, siempre pensando en él. O mejor dicho (una voz oscura y rasposa, arañando con sorna en la carne desfalleciente de su moral recuperada a fuerza de mimos por parte del príncipe engañado), en _Nunnally_, desviándose hacia Rollo como la dirección de un río ido hacia un lodazal. Lágrimas contenidas, uñas clavándose en su palma, Lelouch sin saberlo porque finge mirar a la pantalla, ya que debe pretender inocencia si lo llaman.

Recuerdos del Rollo que no es persona, ni por ende "hermanito" de nadie, a penas un arma guardada en su funda-jaula por V.V. para servir a la familia real. Está en un bunker de una ciudad perdida del mapa, en el área 5. Nieva afuera y los soldados beben arriba, a pesar de estar en presencia de su Majestad, el segundo príncipe, que les ha dado el permiso para comportarse como les plazca. Porque un simple partido de ajedrez no es interesante para ellos, ¿verdad?

Un tablero rojo y blanco. Aún hay sangre en los guantes de Rollo, pero no en sus palmas sudorosas: solo perdura un vago olor a pólvora y helada disuelta. Fue un político bajado -de alta escala social en ese país dominado- a una fosa sin nombre.

-No sabía que mi tío se reservaba un funcionario tan hermoso para sí mismo con tal celo. Es toda una honra poder verte con mis propios ojos.

Ja. Elogio para chiquillos y Rollo ya tiene doce años. Debería probar esa sabandija con los otros idiotas del culto, que quizás se crean palabras tan vacías. Mover. Ser comido. El estómago se remueve. ¿Nervios?

Mover. Ser comido. La sonrisa de Schneizel por debajo de las manos entrelazadas para apoyarse en su mentón.

Tensión en el aire. Rollo desconfía. Un alfil come la reina. Una torre aparece de la nada aunque se hayan perdido las dos del campo de batalla anteriormente. Schneizel sonríe y su pierna se frota contra la de Rollo.

-Eso no está permitido. Habría hecho Jaque de no ser por ello.

Rollo no dice nada. El roce insistente.

-¿O tienes miedo de lo que te pediré si pierdes?

Rollo se muerde los labios y finalmente resuelve ponerse de pie. Firmeza en sus movimientos, severidad en su mirada cuando arroja las piezas al suelo de un manotazo y se sienta de un pequeño salto sin vacilaciones en la mesa. Abre las rodillas frente al Príncipe, le sujeta los tocados de oro y plata que tiene en la capa, se los clava en las manos y lo inclina para besarlo. _Quiere_ terminar con eso de una vez y por todas.

-Rollo, es cierto que no te gustan las noticias. ¿Quieres que apague la televisión?

De nuevo, la realidad, un bálsamo para aquella humillación pasada. Como si ese viejo invierno se disolviera en la atención de Lelouch.

-¿Seguro que no te molesta, hermanito?

El silencio de la caja boba, más boba que nunca, la lluvia de otoño que cae afuera. Es mejor el otoño que el invierno, sin duda alguna, y ni es necesario comparar el Área 5 con la 11.

-Para nada. Además, es hora de estudiar.

Lelouch lo rodea con los brazos y pronto se olvida de la suciedad que lo ha cubierto hace lo que parece ya tanto tiempo. Era otro Rollo, uno que no compartía ese maravilloso apellido con Lelouch, uno que no tenía en quién apoyarse. Su hermano tarda en soltarlo. Le pasa las manos sobre los hombros como si acabara de lastimarse o estuviera enfermo. Rollo le pregunta por qué es.

-De repente pensé que te sentías solo. Es una falta de responsabilidad por mi parte permitirlo, ¿no lo crees?

De nuevo la impresión de que no merece esas palabras, pero tampoco podría seguir viviendo sin ellas. Y después de oírlas, Rollo se da cuenta de que nunca podrá volver a hacer lo que hizo con Schneizel o a ser la marioneta de V.V. Quedarse con Lelouch es lo único que puede imaginarse haciendo.


End file.
